Kaichou wa Nekosama!
by Kokoro Takeda
Summary: The Student President is a Cat!    Starring Misaki and Usui from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! and Hibari and Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!


**Kaichou wa Neko-sama!**

**NOTE: I do not own KHR and Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Student President is a Maid?<span>

*[Namimori High School- Student President's Office]*

Dressed in the school uniform and tie, with the school blazer draped over his shoulders, the student president sat at his desk, addressing the crying student in front of him.

"Sawada-kun, what happened again?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I-They-girls from my class bullied me!" the chestnut haired boy bawled, and raised a hand to mop away the tears on his face.

"Useless, Sawada, you're USELESS! Can't you even stand up for yourself? You're a man, for goodness sake! And act like one!"

"T-they tripped me over and I fell down the stairs! There was nothing I could do!" the helpless boy sniffed.

The president crossed his legs and arms, and pondered on what he should do.

Sitting up straight again, he said with a sigh," All right then, bring me to those girls."

* * *

><p>*[Namimori High School- 1A classroom]*<p>

A sobbing Sawada-kun left the office, and led the president to his classroom. A few girls were sitting in a group on the tables. The president frowned when he saw their untied hair and short skirts that openly defied school rules. Striding into the room, he pointed his hand like a pistol at all the girls.

"You, you, you and YOU! STAND UP!" he growled.

The girls looked like deer caught in headlights. Meekly, they stood up, unable to make any eye contact with the president.

"Who were the ones who bullied Tsuna Sawada?" he demanded.

The girls glanced at each other briefly, and raised their hands guiltily.

"Who gave you the permission to break the school rules too?" The president yanked violently on the hair of the closest girl, who let out a little groan.

"Apologise! All of you! And I won't see you with your hair untied and skirts worn short!"

The girls turned to Tsuna and bowed, apologizing.

"A-Ara…you all don't have to…" the soft-hearted boy stammered in the presence of their bow.

Now that the final duty of the day had been accomplished, the student president made his way swiftly to his part time job.

* * *

><p>*[A certain shop on Namimori Road]*<p>

"Hibari-chan! You're home!"

A handsome blond man in a waiter uniform grabbed the school president in a rough bear hug.

"Dad, do I have to work my shift today?" the president asked wearily.

"Of course my dear son!"

The well-built blond man placed his hands on Hibari's shoulders, and steered him towards the kitchen of the shop.

"Dino! A customer at table 12 has ordered for a strawberry parfait!"

One of the kitchen staff called out from behind the kitchen counter. She was 15, and had a very cute-looking face. She noticed Hibari and smiled.

"Hey Hibari."

"Uh…hi…"

The coal-black hair of Hibari was ruffled by his hand as he tried to hide his awkwardness. Chrome was pretty and her personality was his type. She acted with elegant demeanor which set her apart from the girls in his school. One good thing about working in his dad's shop was that he could see her almost every day.

Dino chuckled when he saw his son acting so awkwardly. He had guessed that Hibari felt something for Chrome. Not a bad match, he thought.

He would have watched on, but they had business to do. Rummaging in the staff closet, he found a pair of black cat ears, a furry sleeveless top, black pants and a furry tail hanging on a single hanger.

Tossing the hanger of clothes to Hibari, he announced: "Let's get to work."

A few moments, a cat guy who would make any girl's eyes glaze over appeared in the kitchen. Hibari picked up a menu and a tray, and prepared to serve the customers.

* * *

><p>WRITER'S NOTE:<p>

I was imagining Hibari in neko ears and suddenly thought of Misaki and her Maid Cafe XD

After that, I couldn't resist not writing this story!

Misaki and Usui will be making their appearance in later chapters, so stay tuned!

Comments are hugely appreciated!


End file.
